


Aural Sex

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Aural sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sex noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this <a href="http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html">eleventykink</a> prompt:<i></i></p><p>  <i>Rory and Amy having noisy sex (can include spanking etc) abourd the Tardis. jack and the Doctor can hear them and are both trying really hard not to think too much about it because they both fancy Amy. </i></p><p>  <i>And they end up (well, Jack ends up) talking about how good she must look naked, how hot she would be in bed, etc, til they are both hopelessly wound up, and start jerking off - initially solo but in the same room, then Jack manages to move it on to bromantic 'you-do-me-I'll-do-you' style, while still maintaining the fantasy about Amy out loud.</i></p><p>  <i>Switch perspectives as much as you like, but lots of Jackness please!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural Sex

Sleep patterns on the Tardis are somewhat random these days, and it's not unusual for the Doctor and Jack to be up, dressed, supplied with coffee and already fiddling with engineering problems when Amy emerges sleepily from her quarters wearing nothing but a big T-shirt, or Rory nips out in his boxers to make toast. 

From Jack's point of view, this is fine, because he's a man who likes to look, and bare legs are there to be eyed up. Also, he really likes Rory's adorable bed-hair and sleepy expression, and the way Amy's breasts peak under her 'Sleepy Kitty' top.

The Doctor seems immune to this, but then, the Doctor has been very nervously immune to the mention of sex ever since Jack joined the Tardis crew. And it's not as if Jack isn't a champion mentioner when the mood takes him. So far, apart from an occasional, repressive 'Ja-ack!' that sounds worryingly like the last Doctor, Jack has failed to get a rise out of him – pun, of course, fully intended. 

So, this morning, when there was a creak of bunk-springs that was audible across the hallway, Jack glanced very briefly at the Doctor. 

'Kids, huh?' he said, in a casual way. 

The Doctor tutted, and went on shuffling through the drift of small, elegant engine components that were spread across the kitchen table. 

The sound of the bed again, and a muffled little giggle.

Jack shrugged, and carried on sorting his own boxful of space-engine spares, and would have dismissed the noises, but then he looked up and saw the expression on the Doctor's face. It was still, rigid as if in pain, his eyelids dipped, as if something very intense was going on in his lightening mind. 

He looked like a man battening down fierce arousal. 

'Think we oughta tell them we can hear them?' Jack said, keeping his tone light.

Another sound - the voice this time was Rory's, and it was a pleased 'Unf!' noise, as if someone had just straddled his hips and settled astride him with her full weight.

'They know it's a thin wall,' muttered the Doctor, raking his hands through a tray of spare neutron-valves of various sizes.

There was the sound of a gasp - a loud, teeth-meet-nipple-but-not-in-a-bad-way gasp. And suddenly it's been a very very long time since Jack heard anyone make that noise, and he feels the blood rush to his face. Among other places. 

'Woah - vocal, isn't she?' he said, in a would-be conversational style. He glanced up again, and saw that the Doctors high cheekbones were red. He licked his lips, just once, fast and nervously, his hands still for a split second.

'Kinda difficult not to picture what's going on, isn't it?' Jack asked. And then the Doctor, just for a second, bit his lower lip, his teeth pinching it in a tiny tell of excitement, and Jack knew that they were both feeling the same thing.

Deliberately, Jack put a cube-circuit chips in the pile of them he'd been gathering on the tapletop, leaned back in his chair, and stretched – a long, fullbodied stretch, his arms raised, his body straightening, his hips angling forward to ease the cramping materials that were pinning his hardening cock in place. The he let out a happy sigh and relaxed, one hand coming to rest casually on his own thigh. 

'Makes you wanna be where Rory is, huh?' he said, and as if in counterpoint, Amy gave another half-muffled giggle, happy and sweet, that tailed into a murmur of words they couldn't quite hear. The import, though, was pretty obvious. 

'I bet she looks fantastic,' Jack said, softly, his voice so smooth you could have used it as lubricant. 'Her hair all mussed up – and so warm from the bed...'

If the Doctor was going to snap at him, say something to end the conversation, he would do it any second, but instead he seemed to be picturing this, even while he fidgetted his bow tie with one hand. 

'I bet she's kissing him that way she does, you know, her lips almost shut, all firm and focussed...' Jack continued, and then he heard the Doctor exhale audibly. Jack hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath. 

'Her big eyes shut tight, and her hands goin' places already – you reckon he's as hard as you are?'

For the first time, the Doctor looked up, directly at Jack, but there's no censoriousness in his face, only a sort of helpless appeal.

'I think that's unlikely,' he said, a little hoarsely. Jack has been watching, under cover of lazily half-closed eyes, the subtle swell, very obvious to the experienced eye, of the Doctor's cock thickening in the groove of his thigh. 

'I bet she's already taken off her top,' continued Jack, his voice slow, easy, ekeing out the images to keep the Doctor interested. 'I bet she's pushed him down on the pillow and sitting on top of him, her nails digging into his shoulders, and letting him play with her naked breasts - '

Again, a squeak of sharp, hungry laughter from the other room. 

'Letting his fingers squeeze those hard little nipples of hers,' Jack continued. His hand is on his leg, as close to his erection as he can get without being obvious, and if he bends his fingers gently he can put indirect pressure on the head of his cock by pressing down on the fabric. It's subtle, but the brush of fabric causes the Doctor to glance in his direction, just for an instant, then look away, his blush deepening. 

From the other room, there is another sound – a gentle smack on palm on bum, followed by a delighted giggle, which tailed into another purr of indistinct words.

'Oh wow,' Jack breathed, because his cock had twitched at the sound. 'I bet her ass feels so good under his hand – so smooth and curvy and cute - '

The slap sounded again, and this time there was quiet. 

'Bet her skin's turning pink already,' Jack whispered, ' 'cause she's so pale, and she gets pink really easily when she's hot and bothered.'

The Doctor's hand is resting on his lap, mirroring Jack's, creeping closer to his cockhead. Jack, by this point, is stroking his shaft, the sound of fingers on denim soft but insistent. He feels himself thicken responsively from the direct pressure, and wonders if he can hold off long enough to keep this seduction-narrative going. 

The sounds of spanking are faster now, Rory's clearly found his rhythm. And, a perfect harmony, each slap is followed by a squeak of pleasure, or a soft moan. The moans are the hottest – they sound abandoned, hungry. 

The Doctor's figners have crept over the head of his cock, and are pinching very very lightly at it. Jack glances at his face – his eyes are almost closed, as if he was being lulled by the sounds and Jack's quiet words. 

'I bet she's really turned on,' Jack continued. 'The hot, stinging feeling getting her all wet and excited. I bet she's already wanting some cock – thinking about how it would feel to be fucked.'

As if she can hear him, the moves change – the rhythm gives place to a savage scrunch of bedsprings, and a sound of triumph, and the Doctor and Jack both visualise Amy struggling, turning over, and pinning Rory to the bed, taking over, eyes bright and fierce. 

Then, sure enough, there is a long, held-back sound from Rory, a sound so deep it's almost a groan. Jack's fingers snapped open the buttons of his jeans with one swift tug, because what that sound meant to him was Amy sinking down on Rory's cock, tormentingly slow, her chin tipping up as she took him in all the way, forcing that luscious sound from him. 

' _God_ , that's – I'm so fucking wound up,' Jack whispered, his clever fingers curving over his cock and tugging it free of his boxers. 'I _need_ to jerk off...'

The Doctor swallowed – Jack saw the convulsive gulp of some strong tension – and then looked. And didn't flick his glance away, but really looked. Jack slid his hand slowly up and down his length, not unhappy to be so frankly ogled. 

'Oh.' A sound of surprise, interest, many even a little direct excitement. And, in couterpoint, a moan from the other room, sounding like Amy's voice, full of lust, sounding like she was having her nipples pinched. 

'God I bet she looks amazing right now...' Jack continued, '...up on top, rocking her hips to fuck his cock – letting him reach up and play with her nipples, cupping those perfect little tits of hers and squeezing them til she makes those noises...'

'Uh-huh,' the sound is heavy with concentration, and the Doctor's hand is grinding down with the heel onto the bulge of his erection, which is clearly tormentingly sensitive now.

Squeaks and soft sighs from the bedroom, once again rhythmic, and now they can hear both voices on and off – Amy high and pleading, Rory on a lower register, giving small, muffled gasps and half-words. 

'I bet she's fucking him so hard her breasts bounce,' Jack continued, his own private fantasies spilling for the Doctor's benefit. 'I bet she's taking his cock really deep between those wet, pink lips - ' His visualisation fills in details, too many to articulate – he can almost see the gingery-gold shade of her pubic hair, the smudge of shadow in her navel, the heave of her ribs as she pants with exertion. 

'I bet her clit's all pink and stiff, and she's rubbing it against him, grinding herself off - '

And Jack matches the action, pressing his own rock-hard prick against his abdomen, the head beyond the hem of his jeans, making a tiny spot of damp on his T-shirt, while he strokes himself hard with the flat of his hand. 

'That's – blimey - ' the Doctor breathed, and the word was incongruous but so very - him, thought Jack. He can see the Doctor's fingers moving feverishly fast. 'I want to – to get off – shall I - ?' His fingers hovered over his belt buckle for a second

'Yeah, go on,' Jack whispered, surprised but pleased. 'Go on, touch yourself properly. She sure is,' he continues, seamlessly, 'her fingers dipped in her pussy, fingering her clit – or maybe she's holding her lips apart with two fingers, spreading herself open for a big, fat cock, while she fingers her tit with the other hand...'

But here he slows, because the Doctor his disentangled his cock fumblingly from the fly of his undergarments, and got it out, and this is a first for Jack and he has to pause and look.

The Doctor's cock is long and slender like it's owner, beautifully curved, uncut as Jack's is, the head slick and almost red with arousal, and it's standing proud from him as the Doctor shufts down in his chair, his hips pushed forward so it rises rigid from his lap. 

And – and this turns Jack on even more than the audible getting-close-to-coming noises from the bedroom – the uneasy fleuency of the Doctor's grip, the clever, tender flicking of the head with his fingertips, and the tight downward stroke that follows, tugs back his velvetty foreskin and shows off the hard, swollen flesh beneath.

Jack wants to touch it so much, his mouth fills with saliva. He controls the impulse to reach out, and says, 'Fuck, does that feel as good as it looks?'

'Uh-huh.' Again, the edgy, awkward sound of someone not too sure of himself, uncertain of how much he is in control. 

'Yeah – so fucking hard – I bed she'd love to fuck you right now,' and the fantasties slide back into play, 'let you work that big hard cock in and out of her wet, juicy pussy - '

'Mhm!' an urgent noise, this time, full of desire, and Jack hears the sounds of the lovers have increased to a desperate pace, and he can hear Amy's voice clearly, urging Rory on, demanding and coaxing for more, harder, there _right there_!. Without even really thinking about it, he swaps hands, his right reaching across, to rub gently on the Doctor's thigh, while his left slows and teases on his own hard-on.

'Want me to - ?' he asks, very softly. Again the unflinching look, this time down at his own lap, and the Doctor give s short nod, his breathing sharp and ragged as Jack wraps his fingers round his shaft for the first time.

'Fuck you're hard,' Jack whispered, 'you need to come so much, don't you? Want to feel that hot pussy squeezing you tight til you fucking explode - ' and he grips harder as he speaks, moving fast, working the Doctor's cock fiercely, and it is a credit to his experience that he is barely put off his stroke for a second when the Doctor's straying sensitive fingers shyly cup over his own swollen head and give it a teasing, gentle tweak. 

'Oh - fuck yes,' Jack murmurred in surprise, pushing his hips forward to give the Doctor more room. ' _Fuck_ yes, that's good...'

From the other side of the thin wall, they can hear Amy, her moans now turning to cries and whimpers, and Rory's gasped endearments, words of pleasure, as they lock together urgently. 

Jack goes silent for a second because the layers of sound are too good, and the visual of him and the Doctor, stretched taut and intent, their hands working each other in haphazard, delicious strokes as they lose themselves in the shared fantasy of fucking Amy. 

Jack's cock is extra-sensitive and unbearably hard, the Doctor's unfamiliar style teasing him in astonishing ways, and the heavy, powerful feel of the Doctor's own cock in his palm, heavy and fully aroused now, is turning him so much - 

'I don't think – I can – hold back,' he moaned, between his teeth, speeding his hand on the Doctor's cock, demanding, insistent. 'I need to – fucking come - '

At which point Amy's cries rose to yells of fierce, furious pleasure, and Jack felt the Doctor's body pulse suddenly as he exhaled in a gasp, the orgasm forcing spurts of cum through Jack's frantic fingers, and he moaned 'Oh, fuck _Amy_ , yes yes _yes_ oh Amy - '

Jack worked his cock til the last sighs had eased off and the Doctor went lax and slack. His hand was still on Jack's aching cock, and it was only a second before he turned his attention to it, squeezing it in fast strokes. He hardly needed to add the other hand in to grip the whole of Jack's length and let him fuck upwards into the tight lock of his fingers, because Jack was wound so tight watching the Doctor come that he lasted barely five more seconds before arcing back his head in a long, soundless groan as he lost himself.

For an instant nothing happened, then he was moving again, his body shuddering, his cock pulsing and jumping in the Doctor's hands, cum pumping from his tip in thick drops as he spent himself entirely. 

As he finally relaxed, his cockhead throbbing with aftershocks, he heard the final, satisfied noise Amy made as she threw herself down into Rory's arms, her orgasm having sated her completely. 

\- - - - - - - 

Amy emerged five minutes later to make coffee, a little shamefaced and still glowing faintly with post-orgasmic joy.

Both men were concentrating firmly on their work, and if Jack's shoulders still heaved very slightly from trying not to breathe too fast, she didn't appear to notice.

'Hope we didn't disturb you too much, boys?' she asked, contrition and a hint of pride in her voice.

The Doctor mumbled something, the blush starting up again.

'”Disturb” might be the wrong word,' Jack said, looking up and flashing her his most brilliant smile. '”Arouse”, may be closer to the truth.'

And then it happened, as he'd know it was going to.

'Ja-ack!'

 

END


End file.
